el angel de la suicida
by gabygarcia98
Summary: Nahomy Garcia una chica de 17 sufre damian un ángel que viene para salvarla de los demás y de ella misma
1. chapter 1

Él cansado que lastimen a ese inocente ángel viene para salvarla De las personas y de ella misma alejar esos pensamientos suicidas y enseñar lo maravilloso que es amar la vida pero sin embargo uno no decide de quien enamorase

Pero ese amor esta prohibido y no queda de otra


	2. capitulo 1

Él cansado que lastimen a ese inocente ángel viene para salvarla De las personas y de ella misma alejar esos pensamientos suicidas y enseñar lo maravilloso que es amar la vida pero sin embargo uno no decide de quien enamorase

Pero ese amor esta prohibido y no queda de otra


	3. capitulo 1 (11-29 19:06:32)

Narra Nahomy

Suena la alarma del celular pero mi cuerpo me duele sera que algun dia mi vida

bueno si no quiero que me regañen me levanto camino rápido hacia él baño donde me baño hago del baño y me pongo maquillaje sobre los golpes quisiera solo desaparecer o simplemente morir hací no estaría en la mierda llamada vida

Una ves bañada y maquillada me pongo los bóxer (son los que son femeninos por que yo no uso bragas me calan ) y él brasier me unto la crema en la piel y uso esto

bNarra Nahomy

lunes por la mañana *

Suena la alarma del celular. Mi cuerpo duele ¿será qué algún dia mi vida cambiará?

Bueno, si no quiero que me regañen debo levatarme de la cama. Camino rápido hacia él baño donde me doy una ducha rapida y hago mis necesidades. Me coloco maquillaje sobre los golpes, cuando los veo me entran deseos de desaparecer o simplemente morir, hací no estaría en esta mierda llamada vida.

Una ves bañada y maquillada me pongo los bóxer (son los que son femeninos por que yo no uso bragas me calan ) y él brasier. Me unto la crema en la piel y uso esto:

Ato mi cabello en una cola de caballo, agarro él celular, mi mochila y audífonos. Salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Asomo la cabeza por si veo a mis padres y efectivamente no están. Bajo a la cocina rápidamente hago él desayuno; unos huevos recueltos con jamón, me sirvo y como rápido antes de que bajen mis padres.

Una vez terminado mi plato lo pongo en él fregador y lo lavo. Salgo de la cocina, tomo las llaves mi mochila y rápidamente me encamino hacia la escuela. Me coloco los audífonos y pongo la musica a todo volumen para olvidarme del mundo exterior. Cada canción que escucho es un recuerdo.

Veo la gente pasar corriendo hacia la escuela y observo que la vida perfecta no existe o mas bien, yo no lo merezco.

Al llegar a mi destino veo a las mismas personas, los mismos chicos populares hablando. Paso rápido antes de que me noten y me den mi golpisa diaria. Pero tal parece que la vida me odia, puesto que me ve Natalia, la capitana de porristas y mi torturadora escolar. Solo la veo señalarme. Trato de ir mas m pero Jonh me atrapa y me empieza a llevar a atrás de la escuela, trato de safarme pero no me dejan. Me avientan al piso y Natalia rápidamente me agarra él cabello y me suelta un puñetazo, me vuelve aventar, me patean la cara y yo intento cubrirme con mis manos. Me patea en el estomago, los chicos son los que mas duro me pengan, golpe tras golpe escucho sus risas y me preguntó ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? tal ves nacer, pero eso yo no lo pedí. ¿Para qué nacer si solo se viene a sufrir?

Escucho él sonido de la chichara y ellos me sueltan él último golpe.

Trato de pararme poco a poco me y camino hacia él baño. Una ves en él saco mi maquillaje trato de cubrir cada golpe que he recibido, al terminar salgo y camino hacia mi siguiente clase que es historia. ( nota Nahomy tardo una hora en maquillaje por cuestión de que lo hacia lento para no lastimarse más )

Entro al salón me siento en la parte de atrás. Siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado no pongo a atención por sacar mis cosas; la libreta y una pluma. La maestra empieza su clase hablando sobre los nazis y la segunda guerra mundial, mientras habla y escribe fechas no se porque me entran unas ganas inmensas de voltearme. Giro la cabeza y miro los ojos más hermosos que visto, su mirada tiene algo que me tranquiliza, rápidamente vuelvo a mis apuntes avergonzada por haberlo mirado.

Me entran otra vez las ganas de volver la cabeza y lo hago, pero esos ojos hermosos ya no están.

Las horas pasan. Yo solo deseo que mi pesadilla acabe. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas largame a un lugar donde no se me critique más.

La ultima hora pasa volando agarro mis cosas y salgo tan rapido para que Natalia no me encuentre y por primera ves en la vida tengo suerte. Camino a casa con los audifonos puestos, la musica a todo volumen olvidandome del mundo. Llegando a casa abro la puerta y veo a mi madre sentada en sillon, está con las botellas de cerveza. Yo solo niego, mi madre me ve y me empieza a ofender. Cada insulto es una herida profunda en mi alma. subo a mi habitacion y dejo mis cosas.ajo y empiezo a recojer antes de que mi padre llegue y me gane un golpe algun dia me ire de esta casa al bajar

Veo ami madre ya dorminda en sillon de nuevo niego y recojo cada parte la casa desde la cocina hasta la sala rejunto las botellas y saco la basura una ves terminado hago la cena son las 7: 30 pongo todo en los platos espero que llegue mi padre y es haci a las 8:00 en punto mi padre llego le sirvo la cena mi madre llega y se sienta me dice

\- estupida y mi maldita cena - dice enojada para evitar un golpe le servi ellos cenan en silencio desde que me acuerdo toda mi vida a sido haci no se hablan y si lo hacen es para pelear ellos acaban de cenar y suben o van al salon me fijo si no vienen y empiezo a comer una ves saciada mi hambre recojo la cocina y subo a mi habitacion me meto en la ducha y pongo mi pijama saco mi tarea y la hago cuando menos me lo espero son las 11:30 aguardo mis cosas y me acuesto una ves cobijada me sumerjo en sueño

sueño*

Estoy en un lugar que se ve grandes arboles y flores presiosa me siento tan traquila recorro cada parte del sitio cuando escucho una voz y veo una silueta con alas se va acercando poco a poco cuando veo la cosa una de las cosas mas hermosas de la vida su rostro sus ojos por dios sus ojos unos ojos sin maldad una sonriza capas de olvidar la maldad del mundo y su voz era tranquilizadora al escucharlo senti de nuevo esa paz que muy pocas veces siento lo ultimo que me dice es pronto nahomy muy pronto nos encontraremos

fin del sueño *

La alarma de nuevo suena y es hora de levantarme solo suspiro y me doy fuerzas a mi misma. para levantarme y aguantar un dia dificil hago lo que todas las mañanas me baño hago mis necesidades me cambio y bajo hago el desayuno como voy a la escuela y aguanto los insultos que tanto en la casa como en la escuela sufro y esa es mi vida llena de sufrimiento .

Todos los dias es un martirio en mi vida solo hay tristesa odio golpes lo unico que quiero es desaparecer o morir algo que evite que ya no sufra dolor

Nota de autor

Esta es la tercera novela que hago la de angel suicida se me borro por accidente

Espero que le guste la novela si ven faltas de ortografia por favor a visarme

V

O

T

E

N

Y

C

O

M

E

N

T

E

N

Que es gratis


	4. capitulo 3

Narra Nahomy

Suena la alarma del celular pero mi cuerpo me duele sera que algun dia mi vida

bueno si no quiero que me regañen me levanto camino rápido hacia él baño donde me baño hago del baño y me pongo maquillaje sobre los golpes quisiera solo desaparecer o simplemente morir hací no estaría en la mierda llamada vida

Una ves bañada y maquillada me pongo los bóxer (son los que son femeninos por que yo no uso bragas me calan ) y él brasier me unto la crema en la piel y uso esto

bNarra Nahomy

lunes por la mañana *

Suena la alarma del celular. Mi cuerpo duele ¿será qué algún dia mi vida cambiará?

Bueno, si no quiero que me regañen debo levatarme de la cama. Camino rápido hacia él baño donde me doy una ducha rapida y hago mis necesidades. Me coloco maquillaje sobre los golpes, cuando los veo me entran deseos de desaparecer o simplemente morir, hací no estaría en esta mierda llamada vida.

Una ves bañada y maquillada me pongo los bóxer (son los que son femeninos por que yo no uso bragas me calan ) y él brasier. Me unto la crema en la piel y uso esto:

Ato mi cabello en una cola de caballo, agarro él celular, mi mochila y audífonos. Salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Asomo la cabeza por si veo a mis padres y efectivamente no están. Bajo a la cocina rápidamente hago él desayuno; unos huevos recueltos con jamón, me sirvo y como rápido antes de que bajen mis padres.

Una vez terminado mi plato lo pongo en él fregador y lo lavo. Salgo de la cocina, tomo las llaves mi mochila y rápidamente me encamino hacia la escuela. Me coloco los audífonos y pongo la musica a todo volumen para olvidarme del mundo exterior. Cada canción que escucho es un recuerdo.

Veo la gente pasar corriendo hacia la escuela y observo que la vida perfecta no existe o mas bien, yo no lo merezco.

Al llegar a mi destino veo a las mismas personas, los mismos chicos populares hablando. Paso rápido antes de que me noten y me den mi golpisa diaria. Pero tal parece que la vida me odia, puesto que me ve Natalia, la capitana de porristas y mi torturadora escolar. Solo la veo señalarme. Trato de ir mas m pero Jonh me atrapa y me empieza a llevar a atrás de la escuela, trato de safarme pero no me dejan. Me avientan al piso y Natalia rápidamente me agarra él cabello y me suelta un puñetazo, me vuelve aventar, me patean la cara y yo intento cubrirme con mis manos. Me patea en el estomago, los chicos son los que mas duro me pengan, golpe tras golpe escucho sus risas y me preguntó ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? tal ves nacer, pero eso yo no lo pedí. ¿Para qué nacer si solo se viene a sufrir?

Escucho él sonido de la chichara y ellos me sueltan él último golpe.

Trato de pararme poco a poco me y camino hacia él baño. Una ves en él saco mi maquillaje trato de cubrir cada golpe que he recibido, al terminar salgo y camino hacia mi siguiente clase que es historia. ( nota Nahomy tardo una hora en maquillaje por cuestión de que lo hacia lento para no lastimarse más )

Entro al salón me siento en la parte de atrás. Siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado no pongo a atención por sacar mis cosas; la libreta y una pluma. La maestra empieza su clase hablando sobre los nazis y la segunda guerra mundial, mientras habla y escribe fechas no se porque me entran unas ganas inmensas de voltearme. Giro la cabeza y miro los ojos más hermosos que visto, su mirada tiene algo que me tranquiliza, rápidamente vuelvo a mis apuntes avergonzada por haberlo mirado.

Me entran otra vez las ganas de volver la cabeza y lo hago, pero esos ojos hermosos ya no están.

Las horas pasan. Yo solo deseo que mi pesadilla acabe. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas largame a un lugar donde no se me critique más.

La ultima hora pasa volando agarro mis cosas y salgo tan rapido para que Natalia no me encuentre y por primera ves en la vida tengo suerte. Camino a casa con los audifonos puestos, la musica a todo volumen olvidandome del mundo. Llegando a casa abro la puerta y veo a mi madre sentada en sillon, está con las botellas de cerveza. Yo solo niego, mi madre me ve y me empieza a ofender. Cada insulto es una herida profunda en mi alma. subo a mi habitacion y dejo mis cosas.ajo y empiezo a recojer antes de que mi padre llegue y me gane un golpe algun dia me ire de esta casa al bajar

Veo ami madre ya dorminda en sillon de nuevo niego y recojo cada parte la casa desde la cocina hasta la sala rejunto las botellas y saco la basura una ves terminado hago la cena son las 7: 30 pongo todo en los platos espero que llegue mi padre y es haci a las 8:00 en punto mi padre llego le sirvo la cena mi madre llega y se sienta me dice

\- estupida y mi maldita cena - dice enojada para evitar un golpe le servi ellos cenan en silencio desde que me acuerdo toda mi vida a sido haci no se hablan y si lo hacen es para pelear ellos acaban de cenar y suben o van al salon me fijo si no vienen y empiezo a comer una ves saciada mi hambre recojo la cocina y subo a mi habitacion me meto en la ducha y pongo mi pijama saco mi tarea y la hago cuando menos me lo espero son las 11:30 aguardo mis cosas y me acuesto una ves cobijada me sumerjo en sueño

sueño*

Estoy en un lugar que se ve grandes arboles y flores presiosa me siento tan traquila recorro cada parte del sitio cuando escucho una voz y veo una silueta con alas se va acercando poco a poco cuando veo la cosa una de las cosas mas hermosas de la vida su rostro sus ojos por dios sus ojos unos ojos sin maldad una sonriza capas de olvidar la maldad del mundo y su voz era tranquilizadora al escucharlo senti de nuevo esa paz que muy pocas veces siento lo ultimo que me dice es pronto nahomy muy pronto nos encontraremos

fin del sueño *

La alarma de nuevo suena y es hora de levantarme solo suspiro y me doy fuerzas a mi misma. para levantarme y aguantar un dia dificil hago lo que todas las mañanas me baño hago mis necesidades me cambio y bajo hago el desayuno como voy a la escuela y aguanto los insultos que tanto en la casa como en la escuela sufro y esa es mi vida llena de sufrimiento .

Todos los dias es un martirio en mi vida solo hay tristesa odio golpes lo unico que quiero es desaparecer o morir algo que evite que ya no sufra dolor

Nota de autor

Esta es la tercera novela que hago la de angel suicida se me borro por accidente

Espero que le guste la novela si ven faltas de ortografia por favor a visarme

V

O

T

E

N

Y

C

O

M

E

N

T

E

N

Que es gratis


End file.
